disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a gauntlet used for channeling the power of the Infinity Stones. A knockoff gauntlet was in Odin's vault, which was right-handed, while the real one, which is left-handed, is in Thanos' possession. It grants the bearer infinite power over reality through the use of the six Infinity Stones (Mind, Reality, Soul, Time, Power, and Space) embedded in it. Appearances ''Thor'' A right-handed Infinity Gauntlet with replicas of the Infinity Stones is on display in Odin's weapon vault, and is guarded by The Destroyer. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron In Thor's hallucination, Thor sees the Infinity Stones being assembled on a cloud-like version of the Infinity Gauntlet. Because both Loki and Ronan the Accuser failed to retrieve the Infinity Stones for him, Thanos opens a vault and put on his left-handed Infinity Gauntlet, and decides to hunt for the Stones so that he can destroy Earth himself. Thor: Ragnarok The false Gauntlet reappears in Asgard. While Hela explores Odin's vault, she finds the right-handed Infinity Gauntlet and immediately discerns that the "Infinity Stones" within it are replicas and not the real Infinity Stones. Avengers: Infinity War The gauntlet is utilized by Thanos during his invasion of Earth. It is also revealed that he forced a band of dwarves, led by Eitri, to make it. After having collected all of the Infinity Stones by the end of the movie, despite the greatest efforts of the Avengers and the Guardians, Thanos utilizes the Gauntlet's power by snapping his fingers, causing half of all life in the entire universe to disintegrate, but damages the Gauntlet in the process. Avengers: Endgame Three weeks after Thanos's victory, the Avengers ambushed Thanos at his farm and Thor sliced off his hand that held the Infinity Gauntlet with Stormbreaker. Unfortunately, the Infinity Stones were not on the Gauntlet, forcing Captain America to question the whereabouts of the Stones. Thanos replied that once the Snap was complete, the Stones had no purpose and that he had reduced the Stones to atoms. This forced Thor to slice off Thanos's head and the Avengers returned back to Earth. They leave the charred and useless Infinity Gauntlet behind to rust. Trivia *When holding the Infinity Stones, the Infinity Gauntlet grants the bearer infinite powers when used within the universe of its origin. Thanos successfully uses the Gauntlet to wipe out half the population of the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, setting in motion the conflict for ''Avengers: Endgame. *In Thor, the Gauntlet is depicted as being worn on the wielder's right hand, while in Avengers: Age of Ultron and the Avengers: Infinity War teaser, it is depicted as being worn on the wielder's left hand, like in the comics. It was revealed by Kevin Fiege that there are two Infinity Gauntlets.Kevin Feige Reveals A Shocking Secret Regarding The Infinity Gauntlet However, this was disproved in Thor: Ragnarok, in which the right-handed one was revealed to be a fake by Hela. **This gauntlet, along with its Infinity Stones, were created by Asgardians to show how the item is supposed to look given, as Volstagg explained that the only Infinity Stone Asgard has in its possession is the Tesseract. Gallery InfinityGauntletAgeOfUltron.jpg THANOSINFINITYGAUNTLET.jpg Infinity gauntlet Disc.png|Infinity Gauntlet disc in Disney Infinity Ultron AA 07.png|Ultron absorb the energy of the gauntlet Thanos INFINITY Gauntlet.jpg Infinity Gauntlet AOU.jpg Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg Thanos's Glove.jpg Thanos Infinity Gauntlet fully completed.png Infinity Gauntlet (Roblox item).png References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Thor Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Wreck-It Ralph objects Category:What If...? Category:Magical Objects